Animating Parchment
'Animating parchment '''is a parchment is used to create a golem. The Formula "''I, Rabbi Jehuda Loew ben Bezalel, state these facts baldly and without dissimulation. For the creation of a faithful servant, mute and of great power, resistant to the demons of fire and air, the following words provide full instruction. "This is how the watch-eye is created. Go, alone, to that secret place beside the Vltava, where the river-clay lies blue and smooth below the bank. Remove clay equal to the weight of a hen or woodcock, but touch this not with your bare hands – it must remain unsullied. Form this mass into a watch-eye using the Cabalistic formulae I listed in my earlier book of recipes (1602). Allow this to bake in an oven over three nights and three days until the clay is hard; but beware – the slightest crack renders the eye blind. Remove the charcoal residue with a horsehair brush and set aside. "This is how the body is created. Return, with human servants, to the secret place beside the Vltava. Cut from it clay equal to the weight of three full-grown men. Take it your workroom and cover with a white cloth. Dismiss your servants, neglecting not to cloud their memories with a Charm or Glaze (as listed also in my earlier book). Assemble spatulas and iron clamps and, by candlelight, fashion the clay into the semblance of a giant man. Do not waste time with prettifying sculpture: the work must be done in a single night. The hands, feet and mouth are of the first importance. Fashion fingers for grasping and toes for balance. Legs must be of equal length, or else he limps. The mouth must be deep, with a concealed pocket within. As dawn breaks, scoop a hole in the creature's forehead and (wearing gloves) embed the watch-eye herein. Cover with the cloth and set aside. "This is how the animating parchment is created. Go, by night, to a graveyard, and dig up a square of blackest earth. Place in a mortar and, sprinkling silver shavings upon it, use a pestle to reduce the substance to a fine powder. Mingle this with blood from your opened vein to form an ink. Inscribe, upon an unblemished calfskin parchment, my Spell of Creation, taking care to make no error of spelling or design, lest the Spell disintegrate. ( ||| Most important: this work may be done by the magician himself, or else by his proxy, for with each stroke of the pen, the life force of the writer runs out onto the page. Note that twelve moons are required to restore the writer's health after the creation of one golem. Note too that the magician must sign his name in his own blood to seal the spell – only then he shall attain full control over his creature.) "The formula to the Spell of Creation is concealed, syllable by syllable, among my papers – let only those who cherish my memory and honour Prague locate and use it. "With all complete, assemble a crystal or scrying glass with the usual incantations. Next, remove the cloth from the body, insert the animating parchment into the creature's mouth and step smartly aside. The watch-eye will become active; the body will rise and await commands. Direct your thoughts through the crystal into the eye. The creature will obey as if it is your own flesh. "Once active, the golem cannot be stopped against the magician's will – unless it so be that the master is killed, or the parchment is taken from its mouth. If the parchment is removed, the creature's energy will diminish, but – faithful to the last – it will use its remaining strength to return to its master's side. "These are true words – I attest to them and set my seal upon the paper. "Loew ben Bezalel, "In the 32nd year of Rudolf, the Emperor." Czech Translation "I rabi Jehuda Löw ben Becalel, uvést tyto skutečnosti otevřeně a bez přetvářky. Pro vytvoření věrného služebníka, mute a velké síly, odolný proti démonům ohně a vzduchu, následující slova jsou plné instrukce. "To je, jak je vytvořen hlídací oko. Jdi, sám v tomto tajném místě vedle Vltavy, kde se řeka hlína leží modré a hladké pod banky. Odstraňte hlínu rovnající se hmotnosti slepice nebo Woodcock, ale to není dotknout holýma rukama - to musí zůstat neposkvrněná. Forma této masy do hodinovým oka pomocí vzorců kabalistické I uvedeny ve své dřívější knize receptů (1602). Dovolit, aby pečeme v troubě přes tři noci a tři dny, dokud se hlína je tvrdá; ale pozor - sebemenší trhlina způsobuje, že zavírají oči. Odstraňte zbytky dřevěného uhlí s koňských žíní kartáčem a dejte stranou. "To je, jak se vytváří tělo. Vrátit, s lidskými služebníky, na tajném místě vedle Vltavy. Řez Z ní hlíny, která se rovná hmotnosti do tří vzrostlých mužů. Take It svou pracovnu a přikryjeme bílou látkou. Propustit své služebníky, zanedbávat ani do mraku své vzpomínky s Charm nebo glazury (jak je uvedeno také ve své dřívější knize). Sestavte lopatky a železné spony a při svíčkách, módní hlínu do zdání obří člověka. Neztrácejte čas s prettifying sochu: práce musí být provedena během jediné noci. Rukou, nohou a úst mají prvořadý význam. Módní prsty pro uchopení rukou a nohou pro rovnováhu. Nohy musí mít stejnou délku, protože jinak kulhá. Ústa musí být hluboká, se skrytým kapsou uvnitř. Jako svítání se zlomí, lopatka díru v čele zvířete a (v rukavicích) vložit hlídacího oko v tomto dokumentu. Přikryjeme látkou a dejte stranou. "To je, jak se vytvoří animační pergamen. Jdi, v noci na hřbitově, a vykopat čtverec nejčernější zemi. Místo v třecí misce a, kropení stříbrné hoblin na tom, pomocí moždíře k snižují na jemný prášek. Prolíná to s krví ze své otevřené žíly tvořit inkoustu. Vepsat po neposkvrněnou telecí kůže pergamenu, můj Psaní stvoření, starat že nevybere žádnou chybu pravopisu nebo design, lest kouzlu se rozpadají. (||| Nejdůležitější: tato práce může být provedeno kouzelník sám, anebo jeho zastoupení, neboť s každým tahem pera, životní síla spisovatele vyprší na stránku Všimněte si, že dvanáct měsíce jsou povinni. obnovení zdraví spisovatele po vytvoření jedné golema Všimněte si také, že kouzelník musí podepsat své jméno ve vlastní krvi k utěsnění kouzlo -.. teprve potom se dosáhne plnou kontrolu nad jeho stvoření) "Vzorec pro Spell stvoření je ukryta, slabika by slabiky, mezi mými papíry - nechat jen ti, kteří váží svou paměť a čest Praze lokalizovat a použít ji. "Se všemi dokončení shromáždit krystal nebo scrying sklo s obvyklými zaklínání. Dále odstraňte hadřík z těla, vložte animační pergamen do tvora ústa a krok elegantně stranou. Hodinky-eye se stane aktivní; tělo bude stoupat a čekají na příkazy. Nasměrovat své myšlenky prostřednictvím krystalu do oka. Tvor bude poslouchat, jako kdyby to je vaše vlastní tělo. "Jakmile je aktivní, golem nemůže být zastaven proti vůli kouzelníka - pokud se tak stát, že pán je zabit, nebo pergamen je převzat z jeho úst. Je-li pergamen odstraněna, bude energetická bytosti snížit, ale - věrný až do konce - to bude používat svůj zbývající sílu k návratu do svého pána straně. "Ty jsou pravdivá slova - I svědčí o ně a nastavit svou pečeť na papíře. "Löw ben Becalel, "V 32. ročníku Rudolf, císaře". Category:Objects